Diez
by Jeka Uchiha
Summary: Un amor puede ser comparado con un tsunami. violento, arrollador pero nutre. Cran. Lemmon.


**¡Hooola! Feliz navidad y Año Nuevo!  
Siento haber estado tan... muerta(?) xD. Solo que la universidad no me da tiempo de nada y bueno... Ahora mis recientes obsesiones son un par de grupos coreanos y juró que nunca nada ni nadie me había arruinado la vida tanto como esos 10 personajes aksdjajksgdsj En fin... Vuelvo con un Cran ¡chan chan chan! Quizás ya hayan leído mis anteriores historias y podrán notar que se conectan en alguna forma... Esta vez no es así, este no se conecta de alguna forma con los otros dos Cran que tengo aquí, lo único que se mantiene es el odio que comparten Craig y Kyle. Hoy vengo con algo que me partió el alma. No soy muy dada a escribir drama pero bueno... Debo decir también que esto fue para un secret santa en el que participe en Tumblr así que quizás ya lo hayan, quizás no.**

**Espero lo disfruten. Enserio.**

**Craig Tucker y Stanley Marsh (c) Matt Stone - Trey Parker.**

* * *

**1.**

Stan rebotó contra la pared quejándose por el brusco movimiento que lo mando allí en primer lugar. Fijo sus ojos increíblemente azules en la figura iracunda de su agresor, tembló un poco pero no dejo que este lo notara.

—Aléjate de mi, Stan. Te juro que si no lo haces terminaras mal.

—¡Déjame explicarte al menos! —murmuro el menor pelinegro dando unos pasos hacia el chico oji violeta.

Craig retrocedió de inmediato. Le odiaba, muchísimo. Por su culpa todo en su vida estaba hecho un caos y él apenas y se había fijado.

—Basta Stan, basta.

Craig dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación del menor dando un portazo.

Stan estaba en shock. Apenas si se había en movido cuando sintió la lenta palpitación de la zona lastimada, se encorvó para al final dejarse caer sobre su cama con lágrimas en los ojos.

**2.**

—¿Qué sucedió? —en los ojos de Kyle se observaba el pánico que debía sentir el pelinegro.

—Discutimos.

Kyle se enojó, bastante. No podía creer que lo llamara a las 2 de la mañana con voz rota pidiéndole que lo escuchara y ahora que, se había escapado le dijera que _solo habían discutido._

—Y una mierda, Stan —murmuro cortante— ¿Qué te hizo?

Y lo vio directamente, con sus zafiros apagados y fue cuando lo notó. Notó el labio inferior hinchado y con una diminuta cortada, notó la marca de unos dedos alrededor de su cuello que aún estaban rojizos pero que al amanecer estarían de un horrible color violeta y también notó como se abrazaba así mismo, como si en cualquier momento se fuera a romper.

"_Y quizás ya está roto"_ pensó Kyle al borde de las lágrimas.

—Discutimos —empezó Stan—, él se molestó, se puso muy _molesto_, no sabes… —se rodeó con su otro brazo tan fuerte que se quejó— y al final, al final, me dijo que me alejara.

—¿Por qué discutieron?

—Por Kenny —susurró Stan avergonzado.

Kyle no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

—¿Acaso él y Craig…?

—Si —sonrió Stan—, ellos tuvieron algo y apenas lo supe ayer y… ¡Yo me ofusque! —se soltó para hacer con sus manos el amago de explosión— ¡Le grite, le hice un show terrible en la casa de sus padres! ¿Y sabes que es lo peor? Sus padres no tenían la menor idea sobre lo nuestro, sobre _él._

Y empezó a llorar una vez más pero ahora con un testigo que no podía ni sabia como ayudarle.

**3.**

—¡Estoy harto! —grito Craig por el teléfono.

Frunció el ceño dando una patada al peluche que le recordaba a Stan. Dejo que Tweek le dijera su opinión aunque ya no quería escucharla, para nada.

—Pero…

—_No Craig, escucha_ —le decía Tweek a media voz— _Debiste decirle, él es su amigo y tu ahora su pareja o yo que se. Debiste serle sincero y contarle que te metiste en los pantalones de Kenny_.

—En realidad fue al contrario pero entiendo tu punto.

Escucho el bufido de frustración de su amigo.

—_¿No le hiciste nada, cierto?_

—¿A que te refieres?

—_A que eres un verdadero monstruo cuando te enojas, a eso me refiero._

Craig calló por unos segundos y esa fue, para Tweek, la contestación a su pregunta.

—_Eso es lo que eres _—le dijo antes de colgarle.

**4.**

Stan hizo lo que pudo con su rasguño del labio, lo cubrió un poco con el maquillaje de su hermana pero eso no le ayudo con las marcas en su cuello. Agarró su típica chaqueta café y salió de su habitación con dirección a la escuela.

Deslizó sus brazos por los de la chaqueta y subió la cremallera hasta su tope, sentía que se asfixiaba pero cualquier cosa para que nadie le viera las marcas. Sintió de inmediato la calidez que le brindaba aquella prenda. Saco sus guantes del bolsillo y se los puso mientras tarareaba una canción.

—¡Stan!

El aludido giro su rostro para ver como corría Kenny tras él. Su corazón se encogió y recordó que Kenny no sabía lo que él ya sabia. Respiro hondo y sonrió.

—¡Hey Kenn!

—Esta haciendo mucho frió hoy ¿no crees? —le comentó el rubio cuando llego a la posición de Stan.

—Bastante, si —murmuro el otro reanudando la marcha.

Ambos anduvieron sin mucha platica de por medio. Stan apenas si hacia contacto visual y Kenny por su parte tenia bastante en que preocuparse como para notarlo.

—Bueno —dijo Kenny a la entrada— debo encontrarme con Clyde así que mas tarde iré al salón.

Stan asintió y vio partir a su amigo.

Entró al recinto con la mirada gacha, esperando que nadie lo notara. Suspiro aliviado cuando se cercioró que Craig aún no llegaba. No estaba preparado para enfrentar su dura mirada violácea.

—¿S-Stan?

Alzó su rostro y se encontró con Tweek y sus ojos verde oliva. El chico temblaba, más de lo común.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Es Craig —el muchacho se tronó sus dedos, nervioso—, no esta en su casa. Su madre acaba de llamarme y…

—¿No esta? —Stan abrió sus ojos.

EL rubio negó con su cabeza energéticamente.

—Yo hablé ayer con él y sonaba _mal._

"_Dios, Dios, Dios"_ pensaba Stan.

—Debo ir a buscarlo.

—¿Dónde?

—¡No sé! —grito Stan.

Tweek se enderezo en su puesto ante el tono. Sus labios se fruncieron en una mueca nerviosa.

—Ten cuidado.

Stan asintió y salió corriendo ante la mirada estupefacta de Kyle quien había escuchado todo.

**5.**

Había salido de su casa hecho una furia. Su padre le había gritado, le había amenazado e incluso estuvo a punto de golpearle pero fue lo bastante ágil para esquivarle y dirigirle una ultima mirada a su madre quien solo estaba atrás, con lagrimas en los ojos y salir de su casa con ganas de destruir el mundo.

"_¿Y donde estas ahora, Stan?"_

Y se odiaba porque le había hecho daño al único que le aceptaba siendo el monstruo que era.

Termino a la salida del pueblo donde el bosque se extendía hacia el oriente, camino lo suficiente como para entender que no llegaría a ningún lado. Se dejo caer a lado de un gran pino que le brindaba apoyo y sombra. Su celular no paraba de timbrar y empezaba a odiar el sonido porque sabía que no era quien necesitaba oír.

**6.**

Saco su celular y miro la pantalla. Nada. Decidió intentar, quizás aún no lo había apagado.

"_Contesta, contesta Craig"_

Y estuvo a punto de colgar e intentar de nuevo cuando una voz que tanto conocía le dijo: _al fin._

—¿Dónde estas?

—En algún lugar del bosque, creo.

—Quédate allí, iré por ti.

—Tampoco es que pueda moverme —le dijo indiferente y colgó.

Stan soltó una risita sin poder evitarlo y aligeró su paso, con las ansias de ver a su novio como si no lo hubiera visto desde hace mucho tiempo, como si este nunca hubiera estado en su cuarto ni nunca le hubiera herido.

**7.**

Volvió a su mente la primera vez que le golpeo. La pelea fue mutua, es decir, ambos dieron todo lo que tenían porque ellos no se trataban con delicadeza, no se trataban como "novia y novio", se trataban (o por parte de Craig era así) como dos chicos que follaban y se decían "te quiero" con doble sentido.

Se estremeció al recordar su impacto al ver sangre en el labio del oji azul y como este sin pensarlo mucho lamió su líquido vital con enfado y arremetió con él nuevamente. En ese instante supo que le quería, mucho, sin doble sentido. Era el puro sentimiento y le entró miedo. Miedo por no ser lo suficiente, ni lo más mínimamente decente que merecía Stan.

Y es que a veces se preguntaba (y gritaba): _"¿Qué es lo que Stan ve en mí?"_

Él siendo tan alegre, tan entregado, tan amigable, tan divertido, tan hermoso…

"_Y yo siendo la persona que soy…"_

**8.**

—Ya sé que puede ser grosero, engreído e incluso —hizo una pausa y respiro hondo—, _violento._ Pero le quiero, lo quiero muchísimo Kyle y eso no cambia nada.

—_¿Cómo puede ser eso? ¿Acaso no te duele que te haya mentido con lo de Kenny?_

"_Y claro que me duele, maldito judío, claro que me duele" _pensó Stan, empezando a caminar con dirección al bosque.

—No me importa —y era sincero, no le importaba.

—_No te entiendo Stan, juro que no te entiendo._

—Quiero que sepas algo Kyle —sonrió ante su próxima confesión—: Por ti y solo gracias a ti es que estoy metido en esto con Craig.

—_¿Qué?_

—Me refiero que Craig me consoló cuando estaba perdidamente enamorado de ti.

Quería escuchar lo que diría Kyle pero de repente se encontraba en el piso tapizado de hojas secas, su rostro quedo a centímetros de una roca que pudo haberle todo la cabeza. Su celular se rompió ante la presión de un pie protegido por una _converse_ negra. Giro en su puesto y vio que Craig lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—Te encontré.

—¿Kyle de nuevo?

Y recordó que ese chico le había herido profundamente la noche anterior.

**9.**

Algo que había tomado por sorpresa a Stan era el odio casi visceral de Craig por Kyle. Nunca pensó que alguien pudiera odiar de semejante manera y sobre todo a alguien tan noble como el peli rojo. Y quizás eso le ayudo a superar su terrible enamoramiento por su mejor amigo, eso y la forma casi brutal en que le hacia el amor Craig cada vez que se rendía ante las lagrimas por no ser su amor correspondido.

Y la vez que supo rotundamente que amaba a Craig fue la tercera vez que se golpearon con tanta fuerza que termino tosiendo sangre. Su lengua estaba destrozada por los mordiscos del mayor.

—¿Otra vez _él?_

—Estaba preocupado —susurró mientras se incorporaba.

—No me digas.

Fijo sus ojos color violeta en la figura delgada que tenia al frente. Una de sus grandes secretos era el morbo que le provocaba imaginarlo lastimado. Sonrió.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Estoy sin casa ¿sabes? —dijo mirándolo, obviando su pregunta.

—No entiendo.

—Bueno, tu show de celos hizo que mi papá me echara de casa. Grito todos los insultos conocidos y no para describirme —mostro una sonrisa apática—. Aprendí unos cuantos.

Stan abrió ampliamente sus ojos y sintió sus rodillas temblar. _"Lo mandé todo a la mierda"_.

—¿Nada que decir?

—Lo… Lo siento tanto —no pudo evitarlo, sabia que quizás lo rechazaría pero aun así avanzo un poco y le abrazo fuertemente, dejando que las lagrimas corrieran.

Y también sentía un gran morbo por el Stan herido, el vulnerable, _el doliente._

Sus manos agarraron fuertemente el rostro pálido del menor y lo alzó lo suficiente para estampar sus labios contra los otros temblorosos. Se movió contra ellos bruscamente, intentando forzar su lengua a entrar.

Stan apretó el abrazo obligando así a Craig a casi mantenerse en puntas. Sus lenguas se encontraron y pelearon furiosas una contra otra. El mayor empezó a caminar y cuando Stan se quejo por la fuerza en que lo apoyo contra un tronco supo que lo que mas le provocaba morbo era todo él.

—No… no aquí.

—¿Y porque no? Ya no tenemos donde hacerlo de igual forma.

Stan hizo una mueca.

—Es mi problema ahora, no el tuyo.

—Pero todo ha sido mi…

—Si, tú culpa —le interrumpió Craig tratando desapuntar su cinturón—, pero todo comenzó por no haberte dicho nada.

Ambos se miraron y empezaron un nuevo beso, esta vez más lento, mas intimo. Uno donde las lagrimas de Stan daba un sabor salado pero aun así dulce, lleno de sentimiento, uno de esos que si ambos tuvieran que contar este era el primero que compartían.

Las manos de Craig se deslizaron ansiosas por el cuerpo del joven, estremeciendo todo a su mano, provocando jadeos y quejas por el frio, quejas por lo lento.

—Duro…

—Es un castigo.

—Por eso lo pido —Stan sonrió.

Su boca ya no pudo hacer frases coherentes porque Craig le nublaba el sentido con sus actos, le mareaba con sus intentos de penetrarle pero eran solo juegos, solo un acto para tentarlo. Y aun así él gemía, como loco, como nunca.

El oji violeta disfrutaba las expresiones de Stan, le encantaba mirar aquellos zafiros enturbiados por la lujuria, por el placer. Esos labios rojos por sus besos y por el inclemente frio solo pronunciaban incoherencias.

Y fue cuando le penetro que sintió que debía decirle todo lo que se callaba por más de un año. Sintió que ya era hora que supiera que todo lo que hacia era por amor, _por puro y mágico amor._

—Te amo Stan… Te amo.

Y no pudo aguantarlo más. Quizás porque era la primera vez que lo hacían al aire libre, o porque lo hacían de pie o porque mientras lo empalaba una de sus manos le masajeaban el miembro con violencia o quizás y solo quizás porque le había dicho lo que había esperado por mucho tiempo. Cualquiera que haya sido la razón la cosa es que se corrió en la mano de Craig y gimió su nombre como nunca lo había hecho.

Craig le beso y empezó a moverse, lento pero certero haciendo que otra vez Stan se excitara y rogara por más atención. Y él se la brindó. Con cada estocada movía su mano, era rítmico, era una danza.

—¡Ahí… _Ahí_!

Y golpeó una y otra vez ese punto que señalaba el peli negro menor, ese que le hacia convertir en una puta que pedía por mas, mas y mas.

Se sentía a desfallecer, nunca había sido así de intenso, _así de perfecto_. Cuando sintió los dientes de Craig afianzarse en su hombro supo que eso lo acabaría y grito cuando estos le mordieron furiosos, hambrientos.

—Mgh... Stan…

Era poderosa la forma en que le apretaba, tan asfixiante, tan opresivo que sentía que no podía respirar pero siguió dando, dándole todo de él hasta que, de nuevo un líquido tibio se regó en su mano y se permitió derretirse.

Ambos gimieron, de forma armónica, de forma amorosa. Y se miraron a los ojos mientras Craig se deslizaba hasta el piso con Stan encima de él. Le dedico una sonrisa.

—Te amo.

—Y yo a ti.

—Dímelo —le ordenó

—Yo también te amo. Te amo Craig Tucker.

**10.**

Craig le conto porque se había metido con Kenny. Stan no supo como tomárselo así que lo acepto todo.

—Fue la única y ultima vez.

—Te creo.

Ambos se quedaron callados.

—Ahora…

—Ahora iré a enfrentar a mi padre —Craig se giro un poco para mirarlo y regalarle una diminuta sonrisa—. Ya tengo edad para saber donde y con quien quiero meterme.

Stan sonrió divertido.

—Te acompañare.

—No —Craig frunció el ceño—. No quiero que te insulte.

—Pero debo apoyarte.

—Y hasta ahora lo has hecho muy bien pero no, no dejare que estés presente y escuches el como se refiere a ti.

El oji azul se entristeció un poco.

—Apuesto que tu papa me odia —murmuro Craig para alivianar el tema si es que era posible.

—La verdad es que no —Stan encendió su mirada—, dice que pudo haber sido peor.

Craig bufó claramente en desacuerdo con eso. _"Claro, el pobre no conoce el personaje que folla a su hijo"_

El mayor dirigió su mano hasta la barbilla del menor y le hizo mirarle.

—Ya es hora de regresar.

—Asi es.

Se miraron unos segundos y se sonrieron el uno al otro.

Ya nada podría separarlos. Su relación era como un tsunami, destruía todo a su paso pero al final y solo al final hacia que todo se uniera, que el dolor se uniera y diera paso al amor incondicional.

Craig se inclinó y beso aquellos labios rojizos.

—Te amo.

Craig aspiró el dulce aroma de su chico.

—Yo también te amo, Stanley Marsh.

* * *

**No estuvo tan mal ¿o sí? Si les pareció feo, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento.**

**Debo confesar algo: me provoca infinito morbo esta pareja siendo como los escribí aquí. Me parece que así deben ser en realidad. No sé.**

**También les debo decir que para escribir esto me inspiré en los dibujos de la artista "Lurimi". Pueden ****_googlearla_****. Su estilo es bastante fino, me encanta. Es una lastima que no siga dibujando cosas de SP.**

**Bueno, la próxima vuelvo con un Style para quienes les gusta esta pareja~**

**Cualquier comentario es absolutamente recibido.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Ahi de ven!**


End file.
